This invention relates to plasma arc cutting torches. More specifically, it relates to a plasma arc cutting torch and method that protect the nozzle from gouging and double arcing during the cutting of metal workpieces.
Basic components of modern plasma arc torches include a torch body, an electrode (cathode) mounted within the body, a nozzle (anode) with a central orifice that produces a pilot arc to the electrode to initiate a plasma arc in a flow of a suitable gas, typically nitrogen, and associated electrical connections, passages for cooling, and arc control fluids, and typically a ceramic insert mounted at the face of the torch immediately adjacent the workpiece.
Various plasma arc torches are known which control the flow dynamics of the fluids producing the plasma. One of the present applicants, for example, is the patentee of U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,308 which uses a flow of a cooling water developed in the nozzle of the torch to constrict the plasma arc to produce a better quality cut. Any torch must also provide cooling since the plasma arc produces temperatures in excess of 10,000.degree. C. which, if not controlled, could destroy the nozzle. Water cooling has hertofore been preferred because the heat transfer ability of water is much greater than that of any gas, and water is a readily available, inexpensive liquid. In piercing metal, however, another important design consideration is the ejection of molten metal from the cut kerf back onto the torch which can destroy the nozzle. There are two principal modes for this destruction. First, molten metal ejected from the cut kerf can disturb the plasma jet causing it to gouge the nozzle. Second, the molten metal can solidify and adhere to the front face of the nozzle which eventually causes an electrical bridging between the nozzle and the workpiece. This results in "double arcing" which can drastically reduce the life of a nozzle.
There have been several approaches to solving the gouging and double arcing problems created by the ejection of molten metal. In high current plasma cutting torches (200 amperes and more), the solution has been to use a multi-piece nozzle with water injection cooling. A typical such nozzle of the type manufactured by Hypertherm, Inc. is illustrated in a simplified schematic form in FIGS. 1a and 1b. In FIG. 1a, corresponding to Hypertherm Models HT400 0.099, HT400 0.166 and PAC500 0.187, the front face of the nozzle is made of a ceramic. This arrangement controls gouging and double arcing because (1) the ceramic nozzle face is non-conducting and therefore will not cause double arcing and (2) the nozzle is protected by the ceramic barrier. Further the excellent cooling properties of the water, operating by cooling the ceramic nozzle piece and by water vapor cooling the molten metal ejected during piercing, inhibit the molten metal from boding or fusing to the ceramic element or, in the extreme case, from attacking the ceramic. FIG. 1b shows a variation on the high-current, multi-component nozzle similar to the nozzle sold by Hypertherm as its Model PAC500 0.250. Again, the key to the solution is radial water injection, but the ceramic nozzle piece is replaced by a copper front piece. An insulating element separates the nozzle components so that the front of the nozzle is floating electrically. The copper is more readily cooled than the ceramic and it withstands abuse significantly better, and therefore has a longer life.
At low current operation, 0-200 amperes, water injection becomes less practical. Aside from the obvious additional costs of the water cooling system and fabricating a multi-part nozzle, at these lower power levels water cooling draws too much energy from the plasma. However, the problem of high nozzle wear due to piercing remains. Heretofore the only commercially viable solution known to applicants has been to use a single piece copper nozzle, take no measures to protect it against splattered molten metal, and to restrict operation to currents below 150 amperes. The nozzle is sometimes gas cooled, and the gas can serve as a cover gas, but there is no piercing protection for the nozzle. Molten metal can, and does, deflect the plasma arc so that it gouges the nozzle and can, and does, build up on the nozzle face causing double arcing. Because this nozzle is comparatively inexpensive to fabricate, industry practice is to accept nozzle destruction and to replace the nozzle periodically. A typical life for a nozzle of this type, operating at 40-50 amperes, is about 1 hour of operation when used to pierce 1/4 inch mild steel.
FIG. 2a shows, in simplified schematic form, a typical one-piece, low-current nozzle of this type. As shown, a cooling gas flow is typically along the outer surface of the nozzle toward the workpiece. Nozzles of this type are sold by Hypertherm, Inc. as its Model Nos. HT40 0.038 and MAX100 0.059. There have been attempts to protect low-current, single piece nozzles. One attempt is shown in FIG. 2b. A ceramic insulating sleeve is attached to the outside of the nozzle. This is a so-called "shield cup". It's main purpose is to stop nozzle-to-workpiece contact. An operator can then touch or drag the torch on the workpiece without double arcing. This ceramic sleeve, however, offers no protection during piercing against molten metal splatter and the attendant gouging and double arcing problems. Also, the ceramic shield (1) is brittle and breaks easily and (2) not having the protection of water cooling, is attacked by the molten metal ejected from the cut.
While replacement of one-piece nozzles may be acceptable the 0-50 ampere range, at the 50-200 ampere range the molten metal damage to the nozzle occurs so quickly that nozzle replacement is economically undesirable. The problem is worse with increased currents, so that, commercial plasma arc cutting torches using single piece nozzles are not yet available to operate above 150 amperes.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a plasma arc cutting torch and method that protects the torch nozzle from gouging and double arcing, without using water cooling while operating at current levels from 0-200 amperes, or even higher.
Another object of this invention is to provide a plasma arc torch and method with the foregoing advantages that is highly durable and provides a nozzle life comparable to that obtained with torches using injection water cooling and multi-piece nozzles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the foregoing advantages with a single piece nozzle.
A still further object of this invention is to provide the foregoing advantages and produce a good quality cut kerf in the workpiece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the foregoing advantages using replaceable components and standard materials that can be adapted to retrofit existing plasma arc torches which have no piercing protection.